


To Be Free

by TranquilDreams



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, my tagging is shit, stab stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Small dabble I wrote while bored one dayMister Aishi love his daughter and will do anything to make sure she is free of her mother, even if he has to kill the woman.





	

Ayano’s father, a man forced into a loveless marriage out of fear, would do anything to protect his daughter, the little girl he raised and played with, who once use to be so full of life before his ‘wife’ hurt her and kept tried to keep her away from him, just because she didn’t like how much attention he was giving his little Ayano.

They couldn't be free not until she’s gone from their lives, until that horrid woman is locked up away from them or even better dead, and if it came down to it he take it upon himself and would kill her, if it meant it would free both him and his daughter.

Maybe then the both of them would be happy again, happy and free to live their lives, he tells himself this over and over again, as he lift his hand only to bring it back down to plunges the knife deep into his lovely little 'wife's’ chest multiple times, pull it out one more time he lets out a weeps and cries as he feels the once heavy chains that he wore drop from around him, getting up from the bed he walk to the door and opens it only to collapse, one foot out of it and pass out cold on the floor from the blood he had also lost from when the bitch had stabbed him.

Ayano, was the first thing he saw when he woke up, his Ayano was staring down at him with tears in her eyes and down her red face, life he could see life, emotions he could see them pouring from her, he could see those glowing emotions back inside his daughters eyes after so many years, the doll that was now broken and the girl inside it was now free. He smiled as he cupped her cheek as his own tears soon joins her in crying.

Minutes that seemed like hours later, he hears the door break and men rush in, guns held high as some go to the room where their captive now lays dead on the bed, closing his eyes he could hear as some of other come over to him and his little girl, he could feels them forcefully pull her away from him as others soon lifted him up onto what he could only think of as a stretcher in confusion? Where was he going to be taken? was Ayano going to coming to? These were the last thing you could think of before he felt himself slip into deep black sleep.

When he next awoke, all he could see around him was white, so much white. It was everywhere on the walls, the ceiling and on the floor, where was he? was it a hospital? What was he doing here of all places he was meant to be dead right... he had lost so much blood he couldn't have survived, Going to sit up he lets out a cry of utter most pain before holding a hand to his side, Pain? oh yeah he was still alive after all he should not have been able to feel were that woman had stabbed him in the stomach multiple times before, he then grabbed the knife off her then turn it on her.

Their captive was dead now and his daughter can now be free, he got his wish and now he would not mind paying the cost for his crime though it did sadden him deeply, his dear Ayano would probely now be taken from him and he, him could be locked away if not worse... put to death, she would gain freedom but then lose her father just after breaking free of the demon woman grasp.

Closing his now heavy eyes as he listens to the clock in the room slow tick away, his body goes numb before he could then start to feel his brain following it in to the realm of darkness once more, the last though on his mind what that of Ayano, before he became numb and still in every way possible except for the rising and falling of his chest.''


End file.
